Sly
Sly is Ty's brother (and former enemy) and one of the main characters in the series. He was Boss Cass's best henchman in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, where he appeared as a mini-boss. Near the end of the story, Ty rescued him from falling into lava. He told Ty that he would regret saving him before running off. During the final battle, he showed up and gave Ty a helping hand in defeating Boss Cass, and ended up as a close ally by the time of Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2. Appearance Biography Ty the Tasmanian Tiger In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, he serves as a mini-boss in the game. Sly started out on Boss Cass's side, because he raised him and told Sly that his parents had left him. However, Sly changed sides when he learned the truth; Cass is responsible for trapping Sly's parents in the first place. Sometime in between the events of Ty the Tasmanian Tiger or Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2, it was revealed to both Ty and Sly that they're brothers. It's unknown at which point this was revealed, but whenever Ty approaches Sly in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2 or ''3'', he would say something along the lines like, "Hey bro!". Also, when he gets hit by Ty's rangs in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3, he would say,"Uncool, bro!" 'Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue' In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2, he helps Ty in the beginning of the game and at the end, when they venture into Cass's hideout. He also owns Sly's Shack, a shop where he sells Tier 2 Boomerangs, including the Multirang, Lavarang, Freezerang, Thunderang, X-Rang, Warperang, Kaboomerang, Omegarang, Deadlyrang, and Doomerang. Accessing the shop is a challenge. Sly's store is inexplicably located at the top of a large tree, and players have to get to the top by jumping through an obstacle course, which can take awhile or cause you to fall to your death a few times. 'Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan' In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3, he's an ally of both Ty and Bush Rescue. He meets Ty at the beginning of several missions. Sly's personality is more easily seen in this title due to a greater role in the story. In particular, he's annoyed at doing work for Boss Cass, saying it reminds him of his past. He, Shazza, and Fluffy attempt to assist Ty in taking on the Quinking, but their plane is shot down by enemy fire before they can get far. Ty goes on ahead anyway, as the Redback Gang arrive to help out the others. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: '''Boomerang Blast' By the time of ''Boomerang Blast, his outfit has taken on a more sinister appearance, complete with trench coat and footwear/gloves which accent his claws. He also seems to have had an accident, now sporting a scar across his muzzle. 'Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 4: Bush Rescuers' In ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 4'', Sly isn't seen for much of the game, having gone missing. Soon, a mysterious figure similar to Sly is seen setting numerous parts of Southern Rivers on fire, before kidnapping Ranger Ken. Soon, Ty's investigation reveals that it is in fact Sly behind the crimes. Sly attempts to murder his brother through various traps, though Ty is able to save Ranger Ken, albeit allowing Sly to escape in the process. Sly professes he has come back to his senses and says he should not rely on his friends, unlike the weak Ty. Ty proceeds to chase Sly's crabmersible down while riding on Bull's back. Bull rams Sly's vehicle so hard it explodes. Ty is naturally full of grief at Sly's death... until he sees that it was just a robot all along, indicating the real Sly is still out there somewhere. Ty eventually manages to rescue the real Sly from Cassablanca, leaving him behind so he may go deal with Boss Cass. After the credits, Sly is watching Ty and Shazza making out from behind Fluffy's statue, when Naomi sneak up on him and show intrest in him, he returns it. It's presumed that they have a good relationship together, as well as Ty and Shazza. Strategy In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, he's really quick on his feet. The player must dodge Sly's Deadlyrang attacks while trying to find out where Sly is. Personality In the first game, Sly clearly had thuggish tendencies, indulging in evil laughter, being fiercely loyal to Cass' cause, and trying to kill Ty more than once. When Ty saved him from falling to his death, he was noticeably shocked, having difficulty coming up for words for such kindness. Sly is apparently good at information collection, since shortly afterward he turns on Boss Cass, stating that it was because Cass had lied to him. This would indicate he has a vengeful streak, as Cass had been his adoptive father prior to this, and was only using him as a tool to be discarded at a later date due to Cass' xenophobia towards mammals. By Ty 2, he had reformed considerably (likely as a result of finding out he had a family after all), though he still made boomerangs of destructive power as a hobby. Though he had changed allegiance, he still remained fairly aggressive, threatening to clobber Ty if accidentally hit. Though Sly is confident at getting a chance at vengeance on Cass, he's noticeably disheartened at seeing Ty having a better Bunyip than himself. His desire for vengeance seems to not be too overpowering, as well, given that he agreed to let Ty do the work of fighting Cass while he and Shazza rescued the villagers. In Ty 3, the once menacing Sly had become fairly heroic and much more easygoing. He became playful around Ty, sharing jokes with him, showing he had softened up considerably. He clearly shows regrets for what he did working for Cass, saying that helping Cass out reminds him of all the bad things he did in the past; he does not specify exactly what he means, however. He has bonded quite closely with his brother, saying he would protect Shazza for him should Ty perish. His movements are also very erratic, as if anxious, constantly shifting and moving his limbs about. This may be related to Ty having been presumed dead for the past six months, and all the stress that has resulted from it and the radically changed environment around him. Quotes *''"You've messed with Boss Cass. Now, I'm gonna mess with you."'' *Ty saves Sly from falling into the lava in Cass' Crest. *'SLY': What are you doing? *'TY': Giving you a hand, mate. *'SLY': Let go of me. *Ty pulls Sly up onto the platform. Sly growls and steps back. *'SLY': You...You're going to regret this. *Sly runs off. *''"Did you ever give me my Doomerang back? Looks like they don't always return after all."'' Trivia *In the first game, he is the only person that owns a Doomerang and a Deadlyrang. *It's known that Sly was jealous of Ty for having being more popular with the citizens of Cassopolis and having an upgraded Bunyip, although Shazza's sister, Naomi, seems to have a crush on him. *Sly is often compared to Shadow from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Both had a difficult past and worked for the main villain for wrong reasons. However, Sly gets along with Ty much better than Shadow does with Sonic. As a minor detail, he also has lines around his eyes that give him a darker appearance, similar to Shadow. **He also has been compared to Knuckles the Echidna even more than Shadow. Because, in Sonic 3, Knuckles was tricked by Dr. Eggman into working for him just as Boss Cass fooled Sly into working for him. **Sly is similar to both Crunch Bandicoot from the Crash Bandicoot series as well as Shadow from the Sonic franchise: they are all senior henchmen of their respective antagonists, are able to hold their own against the protagonist, are the same species as the protagonist, and finally end up defecting to the heroes' side in their debut game. All three characters were also created within a year of each other. *Even though Ty is the main character of the series, Sly has been considered the more popular Thylacine by female fans of the series. *It's known that Sly owns a shark's tooth necklace. Though it is unknown that he got it from his childhood, family, or Boss Cass. *He often has a brutal appearance, because of his skull belt buckle, ripped grey jacket, and the toothpick he is chewing. *Sly's voice actor is different in every one of the games. This results in a rather odd voice shift; whereas in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, he came off as fairly creepy and evil in his speech, his voice is deeper and more powerful in his later appearances. See also *Ty *Shazza *Naomi Gallery 1.jpg|Sly as a child "EEm.jpg |Sly from Ty 1 rg.jpg |Sly from Ty 2 xdhd.jpg |Sly from Ty 3 char_sly.png|Sly's Appearance in Boomerang blast/TTTT(2013) Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Shop Owners Category:Bush Rescue Category:Thylacines Category:Bosses Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue